Aerrow and Piper The Ultimate Showdown
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow has a bad dream about Cyclonis and the ghost of Dark Ace and goes to stop Cyclonis to protect Piper but in the end he gets so angry that only Piper can help him. Rated T to be Safe. PiperxAerrow in it.


Aerrow and Piper The Ultimate Showdown

Set the night after the final battle against Dark Ace.

It was a hard time for Aerrow Cyclonis had escaped and his arch-nemesis Dark Ace is dead and also he is scared of something about himself and Piper.

Aerrow's dream

"Hello Aerrow ready to die in the dreamworld?" cackled Dark Ace.

"Get out of my head Dark Ace you can't hurt me and Piper." Growled Aerrow.

"YOU WILL DIE WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND PIPER WILL BE MINE!" cackled Cyclonis as they both blasted him.

Reality

"NO!" he cried wiping the sweat off his face. "Good god I'm glad Dark Ace is dead but I will not I must not let Cyclonis get hold of Piper for her sake more than mine."

He got on to a Switchblade Elite and flew off to find Cyclonis and stop her once and for all.

When it hit morning Piper was the first to wake and she noticed Aerrow was missing.

"Piper to Aerrow where are you?" she asked on the radio to Aerrow.

"Can't talk now Piper bad dream with Cyclonis and Dark ace must stop Cyclonis to protect you." Said Aerrow before he switched off the radio. "I'm sorry Pi."

Piper was shocked about what Aerrow had said.

"Cyclonis must have messed with his head too." She said.

Then a squad of Nightcrawlers appeared with Far Side Tech.

"We got the way to stop them." Said Finn. "Sorry Radarr."

Radarr growled but then he nodded.

"Hey where's Aerrow?" asked Junko.

"He's gone after Cyclonis." Sighed Piper. "Aerrow wherever you are be careful."

At Cyclonis' Base.

"Have you sent that squad of Nightcrawlers?" asked Cyclonis.

"Yes Master." Replied Domiwick.

"Good now to make sure the others won't interfere." Cackled Cyclonis as she sent Far Side of the Atmos creatures to attack the Condor as well.

Meanwhile Aerrow saw some of the Nightcrawlers.

"It's time to fix this problem once and for all." He said as he attacked the Nightcrawlers. "PIPER!" he cried as a battle cry.

Meanwhile on the Condor.

"Aerrow come in!" called Stork.

"Keep trying." Pleaded Piper sadly.

"Why do you think he is going after Cyclonis and why for you?" asked Finn. "No offense."

"Because Aerrow had a bad dream something to do with Cyclonis and Dark Ace." Replied Piper as she got to a Switchblade Elite. "I'm going to find Aerrow and save him from himself."

Soon Aerrow found Cyclonis's base.

"CYCLONIS IT'S JUST YOU AND ME NOW!" yelled Aerrow.

"YOU I THOUGHT THE NIGHTCRAWLERS KILLED YOU!" yelled Domiwick.

"OUT OF MY WAY DOMIWICK I'M NOT HERE FOR YOU!" yelled Aerrow getting so angry beyond words.

"DON'T MATTER WHAT YOU'RE HERE FOR AND WE WANT YOU GONE!" yelled Domiwick.

"OK LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" yelled Aerrow.

"DON'T WORRY IT WON'T TAKE LONG!" yelled Domiwick as he got out his Energy Blade but Aerrow got ready with the Lightning Claw. "Uh oh. Argh!"

Domiwick screamed as Aerrow knocked him out with the Lightning Claw.

"Piper is mine now Cyclonis!" called Aerrow. "CYCLONIS!"

Cyclonis found out that Aerrow was near.

"This is the end of the road Cyclonis." Growled Aerrow.

"Yes but for who?" asked Cyclonis cackling. "And you guessed correct that I was the one who made you dream Dark Ace and me destroying you and getting hold of Piper!"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you were the one who made Piper past out before the Battle to End All Battles." Replied Aerrow as he crunched his fists. "Well whatever you showed Piper it won't happen I won't let you."

As they battled Energy Blades against Staff.

Meanwhile Piper saw all the injured Nightcrawlers.

"Aerrow please come back to me." She cried sadly.

Soon she found Domiwick knocked then she saw Aerrow and Cyclonis battling.

"PIPER STAY BACK!" called Aerrow then Piper saw the crystal Cyclonis had was making Aerrow getting more and more angry.

"The Crystal is making Aerrow go overly angry so he can get arrested." Cried Piper.

"You guess it Piper." Cackled Cyclonis.

"LEAVE MY AERROW ALONE!" demanded Piper angrily as she smashed the staff then crushed the crystal then she saw Aerrow's eyes were red instead of the green eyes she adored. "Aerrow remember I care about you."

And then out of no where she kissed Aerrow deeply making his eyes turn from the dark red back to the green his eyes rightfully were.

"WHAT NO!" yelled Cyclonis.

"I also figured out Cyclonis that you wanted to turn Aerrow into a weapon against the rest of Atmos so I would one day side with him." Said Piper.

"Well guess what you failed me and Piper are Storm Hawks like Lightning Strike before us." Replied Aerrow calmly.

"So be it…Storm Hawks." Growled Cyclonis.

Then the Condor arrived

"We're here Piper the creatures and Nightcrawlers weren't to hard they were all allergic to Radarr." Called Stork.

"GR!" growled Cyclonis. "If neither of you will be Cyclonians you will be destroyed."

And she blasted them with her quickly rebuilt Staff.

"You will never stop me." She said but Piper and Aerrow still had one trick left.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" called Piper.

"YAHA!" called Aerrow as he blasted Cyclonis making her fly backwards but not far enough.

"Now you will both perish." Growled Cyclonis and blasted them but then Aerrow grabbed her. "WHAT?! NO!"

Then Aerrow threw across the wall of the Far Side and made her crash on Terra Atmosia.

"Master Cyclonis?" asked the Register.

"Yes and she's under arrest." Said Starling as she and the Big Ultra Dude cuffed her.

"GR I WILL GET THOSE STORM HAWKS!" Cyclonis yelled.

Meanwhile on the Far Side Aerrow was quite weak and pasting out.

"Pi-Piper I lo-." He said and pasted into a coma.

"No Aerrow!" cried Piper.

"We better get him back to our side of Atmos." Gasped Finn.

Soon they were back on the normal side of Atmos.

"His injuries are back but he'll live." Said Starling as she looked Aerrow.

"Gosh he is the bravest Sky Knight there ever was." Said the Thin Ultra Dude.

"You're right." Replied Piper. "And that's one of the many things I care about him for maybe more."

"Don't worry Piper." Said Junko.

"He'll be awake." Said the Girl Ultra Dude.

"Just you wait and see." Said Lynn.

It took 2 weeks until Aerrow was slowly starting to wake up.

"Piper I wish I told you this sooner I love you." He said as Piper hugged him.

"And I love you too Aerrow." Replied Piper as she held on to Aerrow.

"Pi I'm sorry I rushed off to stop Cyclonis without thinking." Said Aerrow. "I was worried."

"And that's sweet Aerrow." Said Piper. "It was hard for all of us the mission to stop Cyclonis but we own you our lives Aerrow especially me."

"I don't want to lose you Pi." Replied Aerrow.

"I'm not going anywhere Aerrow once you're recovered me and you can spend the rest of our days protecting Atmos and being a pair of lovers." Smiled Piper.

Then the two young lovers kissed happily.

Iris Out The End


End file.
